


Chris the Thief

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Bodysuit, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Hypnosis, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: When Rouge the Bat goes rogue from GUN, Chris Thorndyke is brought in on a special mission to steal her insurance against the government.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Chris the Thief

Even considering the undeniably odd life that Chris Thorndyke had been living for the last few years, being suddenly kidnapped in broad daylight by men in black was still especially strange. It had been a few years by this point since Sonic the Hedgehog and his many friends and foes had become an integral part of Chris’s life, but despite becoming a young teenager, his growth hadn’t kicked in just yet. In nearly every way, Chris still looked like the same kid who’d first met the blue hedgehog.

He was taking a walk to the store to get some groceries when, out of nowhere, a black van pulled up next to him. From inside, several nondescript men in black suits emerged and grabbed Chris, making sure he couldn’t scream as they dragged him inside. Of course, this wasn’t Chris’s first time being kidnapped, so he didn’t try to put up too much of a fight just yet. After all, at least this wasn’t Eggman.

They blindfolded Chris and tied his hands behind his back. After being transported from vehicle to vehicle over the course of several hours, Chris was led into a room, forced into a chair, handcuffed to said chair, and finally unblindfolded. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light, but Chris seemed to be in some sort of government facility, what looked like an interrogation room. There was someone else in there with him, a man in his late fifties who looked stressed beyond all belief, wearing an expensive tailored suit. “My apologies, Mr. Thorndyke, but we needed to bring you in without drawing any undue attention.”

It didn’t take very long for Chris to understand who he’d been taken by. Trying to look more calm than he felt, Chris told the man, “Don’t worry about it, this happens to me all the time.” Of course, he would rather it didn’t, but it seemed Chris didn’t really get a say in that. “So, what does GUN need with me?” As it was the government secret agency who dealt the most directly with Chris’s friends, it wasn’t hard to guess they’d be the ones to bring Chris in for something urgent.

If the man was at all surprised to hear that Chris knew what agency he belonged to, he didn’t show it. Instead, he took out a glossy photo and slid it across the table. Looking at it, Chris blushed. It was a security camera picture of Rouge the Bat, one that happened to capture quite a bit of her extensive cleavage. Ever since puberty had started to really hit Chris, the feminine thief had been a lot more eye-catching. “I believe you know this ‘woman’. She’s been on the government payroll for quite some time, but that shortly after midnight last night. After bypassing all our security protocols, she was able to steal a number of valuable items, as well as intelligence briefings she can use to blackmail us into letting her do what she wants.”

It was far from the most surprising thing Chris had ever heard. After all, Rouge had always been a thief first, and a hero fourth or fifth. “I’m sorry to hear that,” Chris said, honestly. “How can I help?” That was what Chris always did when something was going wrong, right? He offered to help.

The man at the other end of the table smiled at Chris, in a way that actually made him feel happy. It seemed that had been the right answer. “We know where Rouge’s hideout is, where she’s keeping all she’s stolen. It’s not far from here. But there’s no way to enter it. She’s been spending a lot of the money she’s been collecting in the last few months, all on a state of the art, one of a kind security system. It biometrically scans anyone trying to go inside, and if they don’t match Rouge’s data, they’re forcibly ejected. The only one who can go in or out of the building is Rouge herself.”

That didn’t surprise Chris too much, Rouge had always been smart about protecting what she cared about. “How would I be able to get in, then?” After all, isn’t that clearly what they wanted Chris to do, get into the room that no one else could? How exactly would that work?

Now the GUN operative looked more than a little uncomfortable, and pulled out another photo, but held onto it, keeping it out of Chris’s sight. “We have a way to bypass the security. Scientists have been working on trying to build off of Eggman’s work for years now, and one byproduct is...this.” He pushed the photo close enough for Chris to take it off the table, but he couldn’t understand what he saw in it. It looked like a costume on a hanger, one that looked like Rouge. But it was so lifelike, it looked like Rouge’s actual skin, and a mask that perfectly emulated her facial features. “These ‘costumes’ we’ve been working on are able to perfectly imitate the person they’re based on. Anyone who wears it will actually, physically be a perfect copy of Rouge the Bat. It’s more than enough to fool the security system.”

“But why would you need me?” Chris asked, still not understanding. “Don’t you have professional spies who can...” But then Chris realized what the difference was between professional spies and him, something Chris had in common with Rouge herself. “It’s about height,” Chris whispered, and the man nodded in confirmation. “You need someone close to Rouge’s height.”

“The suits are capable of stretching,” the GUN operative explained. “But only so much, and in this case we need someone who is exactly the same height as the target. You’re the only person we know of who has worked with GUN before that is the height required.” After taking a brief pause, the man continued, “So, will you do it? Will you wear the suit and take back what Rouge has stolen?” Chris didn’t have to think about his answer too much.

Within an hour, Chris was outside the hideout, hidden under a bridge in the city, and wearing the ‘costume’. Putting it and the mask on had been the oddest experience of Chris’s life. As he’d slipped more and more of himself into the costume, the more he wasn’t feeling his own skin, but instead the skin of the costume. With the whole thing on, he’d looked down to see a naked Rouge the Bat, large bouncing breasts hanging off of his chest. It had turned him on, a lot, but he didn’t get a boner. Instead, he felt the completely different set of equipment located on his furry crotch moisten with arousal, and tried not to think about what exactly that meant.

From there, he’d put on the jumpsuit with heart-shaped breastplate Rouge normally wore, which fit him perfectly, and to practice on the way over, flew to the hideout on his new wings. The entire time he was trying not to focus on the effects flying had on his new, jiggly assets, but the longer he was in the costume, the more natural it felt to him. Still, he was in the right area now, and according to the GUN operative, he didn’t even need a key or a password to enter, the hideout would be able to recognize it was ‘Rouge’ from touching the doorknob, and allow him access inside. Hoping they hadn’t made any mistakes, Chris took a deep breath, reached out, and grabbed the doorknob.

He was terrified that the costume wouldn’t work, that the second the glove made contact with the metal, an alarm would sound and he’d be attacked by whatever protocols Rouge had placed in preparation for just this sort of intrusion. But that fear melted away when contact was established, and nothing happened. Still feeling cautious, Chris turned the doorknob and opened the door.

There was no obstruction, no resistance at all.

The interior of the hideout was dark, and as Chris stepped inside he searched the wall for a switch to fix that. Soon, his eyes, which seemed to see in the dark better than ever before now, found what he was looking for, and he turned on the lights and was astounded by what he saw.

The hideout was decorated more lavishly than the Thorndyke manor. Priceless paintings adorned the walls, thick expensive rugs cushioned the concrete floor, and the furniture of what must have been the main living space was so ornate and well-made that Chris couldn’t even guess how much it had cost the thief to procure. But that wasn’t what Chris was there for, so he tried to put all of that out of his mind and focus on the objective.

Chris needed to find where Rouge had hidden the files, the ones that really mattered. There was nothing in this living room that looked as though it could hold any compartment, so Chris strode toward a door on the far wall and opened it. Inside there was a small but well furnished kitchen, and though Chris looked through every cupboard, moving the food items out of the way to inspect every suspicious nook and cranny, there was no trace of any special files.

The operative had informed Chris that the files taken had never been recorded digitally. For better security, they had only been kept in physical form, actual files. That made his job a little easier, making sure he didn’t have to find a tiny thumb drive or SD card. With the kitchen seemingly a bust, he went back to the living room to try another door. This one was the bedroom, and after a quick search through a dresser and a wardrobe, it was clear the files weren’t in there either. As Chris went to leave the room, he passed a mirror, and was stunned by what he saw from the corner of his eye.

Turning to get a better look, Chris couldn’t believe it. He looked exactly like Rouge, enough that when his peripheral vision had caught his reflection, he’d feared the real Rouge had arrived out of nowhere. Leaning over a little, Chris blushed looking at how succulent and ripe the breasts this costume gave him looked from inside the heart-shaped breastplate of the cat-suit. Then he shook his head. Ogling the thief wasn’t what he was here for, helping stop her was. Luckily for him, it was the next room that held what he sought.

This last room was completely pitch’s black, and the heavy door moved to close the second Chris let go of it, leaving him in the dark. Panicking a little, he moved over to one wall and felt around until he found the lightswitch. Flicking it on, the artificial lights on the ceiling snapped to full brightness, blinding Chris for a few seconds as his eyes had to adjust. Once they had, his heart began beating fast, he was sure this was what he needed.

The room was small, more like a walk-in closet, and on the wall opposite the door was a filing cabinet. Above the cabinet was a screen built into the wall, but Chris paid no attention to that as he took a step closer to the cabinet, happy to have a chance to grab the file and get out of there. Wearing this Rouge suit had been an...interesting experience, to say the least, especially because they had told him if the mission succeeded he could keep it. Being able to temporarily become the sexy Rouge the Bat whenever he wanted was quite the temptation for poor Chris.

But the second his high-heeled foot stepped down, something about the room changed. Chris froze, and watched with fear as the monitor above the cabinet turned on. There was a pattern on it, one shifting and changing like waves on the ocean. It was mesmerizing, to say the least, so much so that Chris couldn’t look away from it even if he’d wanted to. Quietly at first, hidden speakers throughout the room began to fill the air with suggestions.

‘ _ You should act the way Rouge acts. _ ’

‘ _ You should talk the way Rouge talks. _ ’

‘ _ You should think the way Rouge thinks. _ ’

They were repeated, over and over again, the voice on the speakers like a choir of a million people, their imperceivable presence overwhelming. The volume raised with each repetition, and soon the frozen Chris would actually hear them. At first, he rejected the voices. After all, just because he thought Rouge was attractive didn’t mean he wanted to actually  **be** her. Acting like her, talking like her,  **thinking** like her, that was all going way too far. But the voices continued, unrelenting.

‘ _ You should act the way Rouge acts. _ ’

‘ _ You should dress the way Rouge dresses. _ ’

‘ _ You should talk the way Rouge talks. _ ’

‘ _ You should steal the way Rouge steals. _ ’

‘ _ You should think the way Rouge thinks. _ ’

Still watching the pattern on the television, Chris’s mind began opening to what was being asked of him. Maybe...maybe being more like Rouge the Bat wasn’t a bad idea? After all, she was confident. Rich. Powerful. Sexy. Desired by everyone. Wasn’t that something to aspire to? Plus, he already looked like her. Maybe becoming more like her just made sense.

But another, rapidly shrinking part of Chris’s mind was fighting back. No! He didn’t want to be Rouge! He just wanted to help out GUN! He’d just wanted...to be a hero...

‘ _ You should act the way Rouge acts. _ ’

‘ _ You should dress the way Rouge dresses. _ ’

‘ _ You should talk the way Rouge talks. _ ’

‘ _ You should steal the way Rouge steals. _ ’

‘ _ You should think the way Rouge thinks. _ ’

‘ _ You should become Rouge the Bat. _ ’

‘ _ You should become Rouge the Bat. _ ’

‘ _ You should become Rouge the Bat. _ ’

This repeated for hours on end. Chris fought, bravely, but against the onslaught of hypnotic suggestions, he didn’t stand a chance. Eventually, Chris thought he understood now, truly. Becoming Rouge the Bat had always been the greatest idea in the world, how could he not have seen it? It had been such a perfect chance, being given this bodysuit to make him look like her. Now, he could become her in every way. This was the greatest opportunity of all time!

Any resistance had ended. Now, Chris just wanted to become Rouge the Bat, and happily absorbed the speaker’s suggestions with glee. Soon, his mind began to change. Thoughts of seeking the approval of others, of being a good person who helped people, of wanting to be a hero, were all gone. Replaced by a desire to steal, to seduce, to live life to its absolute fullest in every way imaginable. The body that had felt so strange to him, now felt as natural as if he’d been born with it, more natural in fact than the one he had under the costume. With that, his gender changed as well. Chris no longer thought of herself as a man, but as a woman. After all, one look at the body below told her that was the right call. And Rouge the Bat was a woman. She had to be a woman too.

The only thing Chris didn’t lose was her old memories. She kept all of those, and didn’t necessarily gain any of Rouge’s. But she didn’t need them. Her personality, her sense of self, had been entirely overwritten by the thief’s. One last command assaulted her.

‘ _ You are Rouge the Bat. _ ’

‘ _ You are Rouge the Bat. _ ’

‘ _ You are Rouge the Bat. _ ’

‘ _ You are Rouge the Bat. _ ’

‘ _ You are Rouge the Bat. _ ’

‘ _ You are Rouge the Bat. _ ’

‘ _ You are Rouge the Bat. _ ’

Finally, she agreed with the voice. She didn’t want to  **become** Rouge the Bat. She  **was** Rouge the Bat. “Well, well, well, it seems my extra security measure worked out after all.” The seductive voice of the real Rouge the Bat caught Rouge’s attention, and as the monitor turned off, freeing Rouge’s movement, she turned her head to see the original Rouge was there, watching her with a satisfied smile.

Rouge, who we’ll call Rouge the Second for simplicity’s sake, matched her originator’s expression, not even a hint of fear, anger, or betrayal in her expression. She only had one question. “I have to ask, why did you think to set this all up? After all, the biometric scanner on the front door was near-perfect security.” Rouge the Second had already begun thinking of an answer, but it wouldn’t hurt to just ask herself, now would it?

Before she answered, Rouge the Bat sauntered across the room, strutting her stuff for the new her to see, and opened the top drawer of her filing cabinet, revealing far more than just the single file Rouge the Second had been sent in to retrieve. Reaching out with the gloved hand, Rouge the Bat scoured through them quickly then took one out, passing it to her double. As she looked through it, Rouge the Bat explained her reasoning. “I had already known about the bodysuit project, as you can see, and knew they could make one of me to pass through the scanner. That’s why I put a trap in this room: if you had said the password ‘Well, well, well’ when you entered, you would have been fine. But you didn’t, so the hypnosis trap triggered. I thought, if they were going to go through the trouble of making another me, why not take it all the way?”

“I’m grateful,” Rouge the Second said, almost purring the words with delight. Then, quirking up an eyebrow, she asked, “Do you know who they put in this suit?” The original Rouge shook her head, looking interested to hear the answer. “Little Chris! Oh, it’s so silly to think I was him until you stepped in to fix that.” Of course, Rouge the Second wasn’t going to complain either. Keeping Chris’s memories meant she knew exactly where the Thorndyke family valuables were hidden, an easy cash grab when he needed one. Rouge the Second had one other question on her mind. “So, what are we going to do now?” After all, GUN would wonder what had happened to their little spy.

Coming closer and putting a hand around her copy’s shoulder, Rouge the Bat looked completely at ease as she said, “Oh, we’re a smart couple of ladies. I’m sure we can think of something.”

* * *

Special Operative Mendelson knew he’d gone out on a limb. If the Thorndyke kid wasn’t able to come back with the files as asked, it was his, and many other people’s, head. The files Rouge the Bat had stolen for insurance were bigger than he thought she realized, and if leaked to the wrong people, could end GUN forever. It had been half a day since he’d sent the kid out in that damn bodysuit, and was getting ready to give up hope, when he got word the boy was heading back to the rendezvous point, sans suit.

Since he was the one to pull the teengaer into the situation, Mendelson was the one who went to the park they’d agreed on beforehand to talk with him. When he approached Chris, for a moment Mendelson thought there was something different about him. He looked more confident, almost cocksure. But he was clearly the same person, so the operative guessed that perhaps the successful heist had given the kid an ego boost. “You’ve got the file?” was the first thing out of Mendelson’s mouth. Reaching into a plain plastic bag hanging from one arm, Chris held out the file, smiling like he was the teacher’s pet. Mendelson flicked through the file, and confirmed everything was there. “You didn’t look in it, did you?” he asked, though feeling like he knew the answer.

Chris shook his head. “No, sir, you told me not to, so I just made sure to take it without looking inside.” That satisfied Mendelson, and he was about to leave when Chris stopped him by grabbing his arm. “Wait!” The operative stopped, turning to look at the teenage boy in confusion. “I know we said the payment would be keeping the bodysuit, but...my parents have been talking about cutting me off if I don’t find a job. Could I work for GUN?”

After considering the question for a second, Mendelson gave the teen a smile and nodded his head. “Sure thing.” It would be in the mailroom, or somewhere else of low importance, but giving the kid a paying job seemed like a smart move. Without thinking anything else of it, Mendelson left the park holding the file, feeling like everything had somehow come out okay.

What he wasn’t aware of was that everything had, in fact, gone exactly as both Rouge the Bat’s had wanted. Shortly after the agent left the park, ‘Chris’ slipped into a ladies room and got suited up in what felt like her real body once again. She and the original Rouge had photocopied everything in the file before giving it back, not that GUN knew that. For now, they decided the safest move would be to keep low. Rouge would turn back into ‘Chris’ to work at GUN, where she could get the right intel for future jobs. Finally, once they were ready, they could reveal they still had the secret information  **and** hit so many places in their thievery that GUN wouldn’t know how they did it. It would almost be like Rouge the Bat was in two places at once.

The new Rouge never regretted losing her old sense of self for a second. After all, was there anyone in the world who would rather be Chris Thorndyke over Rouge the Bat? She didn’t think so.


End file.
